Dark Avatar
by redskin122004
Summary: Complete- FIre Nation beds can be use for lots of stuff...here is number 1
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Redskin122004. You just can call me Red for short,and I made this story during my long months of not writing. Here is my first story for the avatar nation

Dark Avatar

Summary- Aang's avatar spirit has been infected by Koh, and turned Aang on his friends. Can Katara stop Aang before he causes destruction and chaos to the world (Takes some time after season two)

Rating: M

Disclosure: I don't own Avatar, If i did, Katara wouldn't wear those bandages when she trains with aang. Just to see Aang squirm as he realize he can see Katara more 'clearly'

-Spirit World-

Avatar Roku was on his knees, struggling not to fade out of existence. Breathing heavily, he looked up to the last spirit he wanted to see.

"Koh." he stated, unsurprised. "What do I own to this ungrateful visit?"

"Oh, don't be so kind old friend." Koh said happily " I just wanted to help you."

"I am not your friend." Avatar Roku stated "Why are you here?"

"Like I said before, to help you" before wrapping himself tightly around Roku's body. Koh's body began to glow dark red, laughing the whole time.

"What are you doing?!" Roku screamed.

"Killing the world's last hope. Making the Avatar power's

for my use. Like destroying everything in sight, killing everyone without mercy. The avatar will no longer be about the balance and light, but of chaos and darkness!"

"You can't do this!"

" My dear Roku. I have. And Aang will be the Avatar everyone will fear."

-Living world-

Aang's eyes snapped open, breathing hard and fast, fighting the forces that could not be stopped.

"Katara!" he choke out. Katara looked up from the stew she was making for Aang.

"What is it, Aang?" Concerned filled her eyes, Aang's body was still healing from the wounds from Azula. She fought every last tear from showing, trying to be strong for Aang sake. " Do you need your bandages changed?"

"Run...away..." Aang managed to get to his knees, holding his head to the ground. His eyes glowed brightly, a screamed erupted from his mouth. "Run away NOW!"

A shockwave erupted frm his body, sending everyone off their feet.

"What is going on with Aang!?" Sokka yelled over Aang's screams.

"I don't know?" Katara stammered, noticing Aang's eyes turning into black. The air around Aang calmed down, Aang closed his eyes and was standing on his feet, staring at the ground with closed eyes. Toph was walking up to Aang, but Katara sense something was amiss. But was too late to warn her.

"Toph don't ge-"

"Hey twinkletoes, what was all that for?" Aang turned his head to her, eyes glowing black.

"Toph! Watch out!" Toph turned her head to Katara.

"Wha-" Toph was sent flying into a boulder by Aang's earthbending. Toph jumped back onto her feet.

"HEY! What was that for!?" Aang then slammed his hand into the ground. Toph felt the earth rushed to her, but was so startled by the attacks that soon felt herself being squeezed by the earth. Aang was trying to kill her, when it finally hit her. She struggled to free herself, which she thought was an easy tasked, soon found that Aang's power was to strong. Air was leaving lungs and bones were being crushed.

"HELP ME!" she cried as Aang continue to crush her.

"Aang stop!" Sokka attempted to hit Aang over the head with his club, Aang then brought his other into play, making a small pocket of air and throwing it to Sokka, but instead of sending him back, it engulfed his head. Sokka dropped the club and tried to break the bubble, but couldn't. Sokka face soon stated to turn white with fear as he realized that he couldn't breathe. He fell to his knees, his hands to his throat. Trying to breath the air that was so close but could not get. Aang's face made a wicked smile, laughing a laugh so evil.

"Pitiful mortals." he said in a voice that was not his. He turned to face Katara. "Your turn." Unaware what was above him until he looked up. His face fell into a frown when he realized hundreds of gallons were above him. Katara took the time to gather as much water as possible. She gave a small frown and dropped the water on Aang. The earth that held Toph crumbled and toph took one step forward and fell face first into the ground. The airless bubble thinned out and Sokka collapsed, out cold for the lack of air.

Katara watched as the water spread out everywhere, and aang standing in the middle of it, with not an ounce of water on him.

"Who are you? What did you do with Aang?" she said

"My, my. Aang never told you about me, for shame Avatar." he said with an evil smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Koh." Taking a bow to Katara. He looked up at her, but not her face.

"Well for shame Aang, not telling me your crush for such a pretty little girl." he said licking Aang's lips. "You should of told me, now i have to do things to her."

"What are you talking about!?" Katara yelled at him, realizing that he was staring at her body. HE ignored her question and continued talking .

"My what a cute body you have, young Katara. Such curves you have, wide hips, nice long legs, and hand-size breasts. You should really see the dreams Aang has about you, such a naughty boy he is." he said, drool dripping out of his mouth.

"I even bet that Aang can please your desires, since he is the Avatar, he gets an unique...appendage." he added, causing Katara to blush red hot. "Maybe after all this, i could please the boy by fulfilling his erotic dreams."

"Shut up!" she screamed, and started to waterbend everything she had at him. Koh only laughed at her attempts, easily blocking her every attack

-10 minutes later-

Katara fell down on all fours, defeated. She looked up at Aang, no Koh. She reminded herself

"Now, time to please this young man, don't worry. I won't kill you . You will be this body play toy until you are no longer any use to him. And you got a lot of years ahead of you." he said laughing cruelly. HE reached down and grabbed her by the throat, causing her to choke. "Don't worry, i know a different way of making you choke, something large and long." he laughed.

"Any last words before i begin." he said.

"Yes," she said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know Aang can hear me, and i just want to let him know. NO matter what happens..."afraid to say the rest, Katara almost did not finish. But she said it, just to let Aang know her feeling to him. "I will always love you more than a friend, Aang. I love you Aang, with all of my heart." Koh smiled.

—lemon sequence--

"Play time." Taking out Aang's penis, and forcing it into Katara's mouth. Tears streaming, she was forced to swallow the large penis. Koh laughed the whole time, stripping Katara of all her clothes, till she was bare. Unaware of the rage building inside Aang's body. Minutes passed, and soon, pressure fill in Aang's penis. Koh smiled as he released it into Katara's mouth.

"Eat it, swallow it, suck it up into that pretty little mouth of yours." Laughing hysterically. Katara cough as she sucked the cum from Aang's penis, swallowing it, crying the whole time. Koh shoved the penis into her mouth.

"No more!" she cried, but Koh grabbed her by the hair, forcing her mouth opened again, shoving it into her mouth. Squirting the last of it into her mouth.

"Fine. But now its your womanhood i going for now." Katara screamed as Koh forced her on her back, spreading her legs open. "I hope you enjoy this as much as i am." he said.

–end of lemon–

Aang's body froze, Katara watched as Aang's face contorted and shake. Aang jumped up away from Katara. Grabbing his head, he let loose a loud scream.

"NO!" Katara watched as Aang hit the ground, holding his head. "I WILL STOP YOU KOH." Aang screamed as something began to emerge from his body. "GET Out of my BODY!" A large centipede-like creature shot from Aang's back. Aang jumped to his feet, turned to face the Creature.

"Curse you KOH!" he ran straight at the creature, jumped up into the air and came back down. His hand making a cutting motion down the front side of the creature "DIE"

Koh froze, realizing that he was now real. Meaning he could die, which was why Koh scream in agony as Aang cut him in half with airbending. Half of Koh's body laid limp, the other half struggling to get away from Aang. Aang stomped on Koh's head. Aang then made large ice dagger from what water was left near by. He then turned to Katara and motion for her to come, she did, and aang gave her the large ice dagger.

"You do it." Aang said. Katara nodded her head she then raised the dagger over her head.

"I am a spirit." Koh cried, "You can't kill me!"

"You deserve to die." Aang said

"Lets see how you like!" Katara screamed, plunging the dagger into Koh's screaming mouth. Koh gurgled for a minute, the small flailing body stilled, then all went quite. Koh's body turned to dust and blew away in the wind. Katara started to cry, hugging Aang.

"I am sorry he did that to you." he said to her, fearing that she might leave back to home.

"Its okay..." aang opened his mouth to protest, but silenced him. "Its over. Besides, it was not your fault. It was Koh's."

"I will feel better, but i know that you were struggling to free yourself . But i am glad it was not Zuko or Jet that he possessed . I rather have you, than anyone else in the world, cause i love you." aang gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Katara, i love you too." she gave him a big smile and hugged him harder.

Tis a sweet ending, M-rated for soft Lemon. MY girlfriend thought i was being perverted, (probably involuntary perv moment, but there are more hardcore than mine, going all out than they should) but i could not get around the fact that Koh sounds like a rapist in the first place. Oh well. Read again or review

Next story: Zutang wars

Summary: What happens when the Avatar show gets cancels due to the shipping. Find out when Zutarians and Kataangains go to war with each other over the web. Surprise ending plan

Review button

\ /

\ /

\/


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted the first one to be a one shot...but thanks for the reviews, I thought i should make more. Not just one story, but of scenes where Aang and Katara find themselves in adult rated moments. Forced sex, bondage, slaves, and anything else i could think of. Welcome to enjoy these moments of M-rated scenes.

Summary- Aang and the gang find themselves in fire nation controlled city. Girls have been kidnaped and raped by unknown men. And Katara has been snatched when she was shopping, along with Aang. Now Aang has a choice, let her be raped by the men, or rape her himself.

Rated- M

Ages:

Aang: 15 (Aged by using his life chi to destroy Sozen's comet)

Katara: 14

Toph:12

Sokka: 16 (or 15 I don't know)

'Your choice'

-prologue-

Aang's body looked different. During his fight with Fire Lord Ozai, he used up all of his Avatar powers and some of his life chi to destroy it, thus aging his body 3 years. Depleted and exhausted, the gang carried Aang out of harms way and fled the Fire Nation. Knowing that they stopped the fire nation plan's to end the war in their favor.

It took time for them to get use to the older Aang, even Aang himself. But Aang's age also gave him more strength, and also a better stamina. But in Katara's mind; a taller, stronger, and a better looking body was all she saw. It did nothing to help her, her mind and heart loved Aang, but ever since Koh used Aang's body to show and used Aang's...extra long appendage. Her body only craved for his body. Thus came long sleepless night, where she literally had to throw herself in the nearest river, stopping herself from grabbing Aang, or playing with herself involuntary, thinking about him.

Thus Katara life was about to take a turn for the worst...or the best?

-end of prologue-

Katara was being dragged across the floor, naked and bound. Aang was also being dragged along side her, also naked and bound. Aang was sit up and un-gagged by the cloth in his mouth. Katara was dragged to a bundle of silk sheets and pillow that laid across the floor.

"Hello Avatar." the man said, wearing Fire Nation insignia on his clothes. Aang spat on the floor, his mouth dry from being gagged.

"What do you want?" he said finally.

"I was startled to find the Avatar here in this small city," he stated, ignoring his question. "So i just had to meet you so badly."

Aang grimaced at this, "The pleasure is all mine." He stated sourly.

"I know why you came." he said.

"You do?"

"Yes, you came investigate the disappearing and raping of all the young women in this city."

"But that-" Aang began to speak, but was cut off by the Fire nation man.

"So i sent my men to spy on you, and low and behold, they spoke of a very pretty girl that was accompanying with you. So we just had to take her, but we decided to have fun and take you as well."

Aang thought back to the market, the last thing he remembered was being invited into a shop, and then...nothing.

"But that is not the reason we were here."

The man raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We went there for supplies, not to snoop around for these...crimes. We didn't even know what's going on in this city."

The man sweat dropped at this answer, apparently assuming to much.

"So be it. I will take you too the fire nation, and give you to the Fire lord himself." Aang's mind began to form a plan of escape, when the man said the next sentence. "Or we could give you a choice."

"What choice."

"You see, we live for pleasure, as could tell already, and we do things, that are not really part of the Fire Nation. We let the people roam freely, we don't tax them, we don't force them to do anything. Because all we want are the fine women and girls. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's sick."

"Yes...well. So be it." he gave a hand signal and the men untied Katara arms and legs., then backed away quickly. A caged dropped from the ceiling, surrounding her and the silk sheets and pillows. Katara covered herself, bashful still after being naked for so long.

"We will give you a choice, Avatar."

"What kind of choice?"

"A simple choice, really. I can have five men come here..." he said slowly, turning his head to Katara, "And make this girl scream like she never screamed before. And only then we would turn you over to the Fire Lord."

Katara's eyes widen and gripped she silk sheets tightly. Aang gritted his teeth. "And the second choice." he growled

"Or you could do it yourself. Take this girl's womanhood for yourself and satisfy your every dreams. And we will let you go." he said smiling. Aang and Katara felt a shock course through their bodies. Either way, Katara was going to get raped, by him or the men. Katara looked to Aang, pleading eyes gave him no answer of escape.

"You won't take me to the Fire Lord?"

"Please. I despised the man. And his cursed family. Making this war last for so long." he said. "I rather have fun and sexual dreams than war. When i say i let you and her go, i mean it." he looked straight into Aang's eyes while saying this. He untied his hands and feet. And took a couple of steps back.

"Your choice." he stated. At the same time, several men appeared around the cage. Ready to kill her or rape her at a moments notice. Aang hung his head.

"I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll...take Katara." he said softly. He heard a slight gasp coming from Katara. He turned and started to walk to the cage. The guards open the cage door and Aang walk inside, the door slammed shut behind him. Katara was on her knees, looking to the silk sheets in front of her. Aang couldn't help but feel his penis rise from seeing her like this.

"I'm sorry." he said softly. Katara looked up at him, smiling sadly.

"I rather it be you than any one else, Aang." she said before reaching for his penis.

—lemon—

Katara grabbed it, then slowly began to massage it. She felt the blood rushing through it the moment she grabbed it. She felt it slowly getting harder as she continued to stroke it. She saw the look in Aang's eyes when she squeezed it. He like it. And that only spurred Katara on to keeping going. She opened her mouth to put it in, but she gotten a sudden flash from her first time encounter of this penis

'_Eat it, swallow it, suck it up into that pretty little mouth of yours._'

She pulled back, she looked up to Aang. Aang knew what was going in her mind. "I am not Koh." he stated to ease her mind. She smiled up at him and slowly inserted into her mouth. This time, Katara felt in go in her mouth at her own pace, tasting it before she went too deep. Katara felt as if she was living a dream, because all the things in her mind went away, replaced with a simple sentence.

'It taste so good.'

She pulled it out of her mouth, then began to lick it from the base of his penis to the tip of the head. She licked it, taking her time, making sure Aang's focus was on her, and only her. No other girl would touch Aang now. She inserted it back into her mouth, bobbing her head slowly, not to get Aang too excited. Aang belong to her, he was Katara's property. Not Toph's, not Meng's, not even that stupid little girls from Kyoshi. Aang was her man now.

As Aang looked down to Katara, watching her suck his penis with great effort and heart. He could help but look down her backside...to her butt. Oh how Aang loved to watch it, whenever she water bend, that was the first thing he saw. Hips and butt. But now, here she was, naked and sucking his penis like their lives depended on it (Which it does). He couldn't help himself and bend down and squeezed it. Katara jumped up a bit, then settled down when Aang began to rub it softly. Aang, was one not to sit still though. He was also wondering what Katara tasted like. He bent down and whispered in her ear, causing Katara to shudder softly.

"I want to taste you." Katara looked up at him, nodding her head slowly, blushing. She leaned back, sitting down on her butt, spread her legs open hesitantly. Aang popped down on his belly, stuck his tongue out, and took his first lick. Katara felt the warm, wet muscle rub pass her opening. She sighed softly, feeling it pass a sensitive spot on her. Aang arms reached out and grabbed both of her breasts, squeezing them softly. Katara felt a rise of heat inside herself, she moan, which caused Aang to grab her nipples. Her eyes widen, and began to shake. It was so good, yet it was too much for her young body to handle. She gave a loud moan, tossing her head back as Aang continue to lick and squeeze her body. She pushed Aang onto his back, and jumped onto him. Literally sitting on his face, she quickly grabbed his penis and shoved it back into her mouth. Aang had no problem with this, and went on to licking her once again.

— End of lemon —

BANG!

Everyone looked up from their little show.

BANG! BANG!!

Katara rolled off of Aang, disappointed that it was ending as soon as it started, but this came first. Both she and Aang covered themselves.

BANG!!!! CRUNCH! WHOOSH!!! (Totally...retarded of me doing this, ending it like this. But i have to.)

A metal wall came rushing out, slamming into half of the men in the room. Toph walked out of the hole she made. Sokka came out after her, throwing his boomerang and slamming his club into one man's skull, and used his machete to cut the hair off of another. The man, which Sokka aimed for the neck, fainted. Toph slammed her foot down, causing the poles around Aang and Katara to rise out of the ground. Aang quickly air bended the roof of the cage to the last standing guards, before grabbing Katara, along with a bunch of silk sheet to cover themselves, and ran towards them.

"Come on!" Toph yelled, running back towards the open hole. Sokka, on the other hand, grabbed Aang before he could get by.

"What? Now is not a good time to talk, Sokka." Sokka's eyes narrowed

"We talk later then." Before running off towards the exit.

—Some clearing far away from the city.----

Katara and Aang were quickly changing into spare clothes they had. Sokka sat down near the campfire they had made. Staring at the two as they dressed, eyes burning with anger. When Katara and Aang finished, both of them walked by without a single thought. Both were hungry from the lack of food given to them.

"Stop right there you two." he said quietly. Aang and Katar looked to Sokka, staring at him with a odd expression on their faces.

"We are just getting something to eat, Sokka." Katara said. Sokka didn't care at the moment. He looked at both of them, and let his anger flow out.

"What!? You guys didn't get enough to eat when you guys where in there." Aang and Katara stared at him, taken aback by the anger.

"What are you-"

"Toph told me what she felt. She felt you two..." he let it slide. Aang and Katara blushed furiously, apparently caught by him. "Get really close. Amazingly, she doesn't know what you guys were doing at the time. But I know, you guys were doing something too mature and you guys are too young. I am ashamed of you Aang, and you too Katara. You gave yourselves to them to try to get out."

"But Sokka, we figured that they captured you and Toph. They threaten to kill Katara if I didn't do want they wanted." Aang said, angry that Sokka accused them of doing sexual pleasure to try to get them free. "I also like to make it known to you, that they gave me a choice."

"Choice?"

"Yeah, a choice. If i gave them a different answer, you wouldn't find me with your sister, but a group of men. If you think i will let that happen, i rather do it myself. I was stuck, Sokka. I couldn't refuse nor could i attempt escape without killing one of you, add to the fact that Katara was in danger of being raped by Fire Nation Soldiers. I had no choice, no choice at all." Katara held on to Aang's arm, trying to calm him down, his tattoos glowing ever so softly. Sokka was wide eye with this information, he looked to Katara, trying to verify this information.

"Is this true?" she nodded her head.

"It is Sokka, I am glad of Aang's choice. I rather have Aang doing this too me than anyone else." she said with straight face, but a blush was creeping her face. She reached over and grabbed Aang's hand, squeezing it softly. "And i love Aang a lot. So please forgive him."

Sokka gave them a hard stare, then shrugged and got up onto his feet. "I just better not catch you two doing something...adult like. If you know what i mean. I will keep an eye on you, Aang. Any funny business," making a cutting motion onto his neck, "Avatar or not, your dead meat."

Aang sweatdropped, laughing nervously. "Right-o, ole chum." he said, making a weird voice. (British accent.) Katara smiled at him.

"Everything will be alright, Aang," Aang scratch his head.

"I sure hope so." She smiled at him once again, and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to smile wide. He leaned over to kiss her back, but something caught his eye, and managed to pull his head back as a boomerang, intended to knock him out, flew by.

'I said no funny business." Sokka called out, Katara huffed and was about to march to him, but Aang held her back.

"Let it go. We were just kissing."

"I know...but he doesn't ha-" he placed a finger on her lips, and kissed her, causing her to blush darkly.

"I love you Katara." he said softly.

"I love you too, Aang."

End.

What other 'adventures' should i put them in. Your call, the one with the best or the most requested reviews I will write. So don't be shy, give me some ideas. If not... I cry really loud. I also would like you guys to give me some ideas for my other story 'Zutang Wars' I need someone to be a leader of the Zutaraians. So if you know anyone or you think you qualify, send me an email or review me your request form for the position.

Next Story: Akia, daughter of the Aang.

Summary: (takes place after Angry Avatar)14 years have passed, Katara has sent her daughter, Akia, to find her father. Akia doesn't know who her father is, and the only clue she has is her glider. Does she have what it takes and the smarts to find her father?

Next Chapter: The beginnings of War (Zutang Wars)

Summary: Bill Gates announced to the world that he has made the perfect CPU chip, enabling millions of date in an instant. But where did he get it, and why would you care. Because he is also sponsoring the Zutang Wars.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there. Its me Red with another Fic for Dark Avatar. I like to thank the review for giving me this idea for the next chapter. It took a bit of time, but here it is. I also would like for anyone to put there their reviews in for me. I don't care if its short, just review it please.

Chapter 3- Bath House

Rated- M

Pairings- Katara/ Aang, Sokka/ Toph (Really light and just beginning)

Prologue

Aang once again fought against the Fire Nation, along with half of the world's armies ready to end the war. This time, Aang suffered minor wounds and stood in victory along side his friends and lover. Tired and exhausted, Aang and the gang continued to globe trot across the world. Always finding time to help others. And soon Katara felt that Aang deserved a break. They soon ran across a bath house that would do just that. But there is also a darker matter to Aang's stress, dreams haunted Aang, dreams of lust and tangled bodies enter his dreams. Forcing Aang to shy away from Katara's touch. But will he be able to hold for long?

End of Prologue

Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka walked side-by-side. Holding each others hand to make sure they didn't lose each other in the crowded town. Aang had a disguise on, to keep the crowd from flocking straight to them. While shopping for supplies, Toph looked up from a hat stand. She then turned to Sokka who was trying a hat on. She tugged on his shirt, grabbing his attention.

"What is Toph." he said, while taking the hat off.

"The ground is really warm here." Sokka shrugged.

"So?"

"That means there is a hot spring near by." she stated, blushing softly. Katara's ears picked up on 'hot spring' and turned her attention to Toph, while Aang was trying on a hat the was slightly bigger than his head. (He is wearing a loose bandana)

"There is? Where?" Toph pointed towards a bath house near the town's edge.

"Over there, I feel a lot of people inside." Katara smiled brightly.

"Ooh, Come on, lets go. I haven't had a bath in a long time. And frankly, all of you are beginning to stink." Sokka lifted his arm to sniff his armpit.

"I don't stink." A fly hovering by flew closed by his armpit, and everyone heard a small scream as the fly took a nose dive and hit the ground, twitched once and died. Toph felt the vibration of the fly hitting the ground and started laughing. Aang shook his head at what happen.

"The fly say otherwise, Sokka." Sokka simply mumbled as the gang began their walk towards the bath house.

"Besides, this will be a great way for Aang to release a lot of stress. Right Aang?" Katara said, walking behind him, rubbing his shoulders, causing him to shudder lightly. He gave her a million gold pieces smile.

"You bet."

-Front desk-

Everyone's jaw was hanging, (Except Toph) while staring at the prices of the bath house.

"60 gold pieces for an 20 minute bath." Sokka stood their, trying to count their money, the held up only 4 gold pieces. "And it is another 120 so we could use the hot springs."

"For all four of us?" Toph asked

"For one of us." Toph eye's widen at that remark. "Jeeze, little pricey eh?"

A stern old man stared at the youths before finally saying something.

"If you no have money, then leave my bathhouse." he said, pointing his hand over Aang's head, catching the bandana that covering his arrows. The man's eyes went straight towards the arrow, and began to say "Great spirits, it's the Av-"

Sokka and Aang, covered the man's mouth, while Toph pretend to stretch to cover Aang's arrows, and Katara grabbing his bandana and placed it back on his head.

"Please. Don't make a scene." Aang pleaded with the man. "I just want to relax and take a bath. But we don't have the money. So we will go quietly and leave, but don't say anything." The man nodded, and dusted himself off.

"No. I will not say a word. But I will let you take a bath and use of the hot spring." smiling brightly to the gang. "On the house. You did save the world, it's the least i can do for you" Everyone smiled and nodded their heads. It is always good to be the avatar when you can get stuff for free.

-Some time later-

The gang was being led down a maze of corridors and hall ways that led to bath rooms, saunas, and hot springs. The bath house was also part hotel, and the owner allowed them to stay as long as they want. The bad thing, it was all wooden, and Toph couldn't see. So she latched on to Sokka. Not caring at all if the others saw her do it. The owner show them several rooms where they can get food, towels, and supplies for their baths. And the first thing Katara did when the owner left them in the rooms, was drag everyone towards the bath rooms and throw each of them into one. Katara then turned and went into one herself, saying out loud.

"Everyone better be cleaned by the time i get out. Or else i will clean you guys myself." she said before closing the door. Aang suddenly felt that he shouldn't take a bath, but knowing Sokka, he decided to take one, for life insurance.

-later that night-

Refreshed after taking a very long bath, Aang and the gang relaxed the tensed muscles and finally rested on soft beds. It was around midnight, when Aang's eyes opened. He was restless, he dreamed of two bodies, tangled in bed sheets, moaning and sweats running down the bodies. Those bodies were his and Katara's. HE hated that these dreams they kept pestering him. But they also made him feel...very arouse. He decided to take a dip in the hot spring. He quietly got up, to not disturbed Sokka, who suddenly turned to a light sleeper, and began walking to the hot spring. After 20 minutes of going through a maze of hallways and rooms. He finally found it, the hot spring was cut in half, one section for males, the other for females. He tried to remember which side was which, then shrugged and took the left hall thinking that no one will be up. How wrong he was.

He slipped into the hot spring, giving a pleasurable sigh, and waded to a boulder in the center of the spring. Aang leaned against it, his towel soaking the water. He was careful, he didn't want to be naked if someone fond him here. Aang relaxed, trying to clear his mind, when the last person he expected to hear spoke up. He quickly submerge half of his head when he heard her voice.

"Is anyone in here?" the girl said. "Hello...Good, i am by myself." Aang peeked around the corner, and saw his love, wearing only a towel, which hugged her body tightly. She walk into the spring, submerged herself, then rose back out. The towel, which hugged her body, was now just a cover of her womanhood, showing all of her figure with ease. Aang gulped, he was about to speak up, when Katara did the unthinkable, she unwrapped the towel around her body.

"I don't think I'll need this." she said, tossing the towel off to the side, showing all of the world, or just to Aang, her body. "That is better." she then went into deeper water. Aang watch as she sat down, and began to bath, throwing water on herself. But he notice that her cheeks were getting quite red, and she started to rub herself, startling Aang.

"Curse you." he heard her say, she tossed her head back, and began to play.

-Lemony (Yay!!!!)-

She began to rub her opening, slightly moaning. "OH Aang." she moaned softly. Aang felt his member began to rise. He also was praying to the spirits to give him strength to stop himself, and the spirits ignore his pleas. "I want you so badly, Aang." Katara moaned, rubbing herself with one hand, and the other, she waterbended some water onto her breasts, and froze the water on her tits (FREAKY and KINKY) causing her cheeks to darken. Causing him to lose himself in his lust. Aang swam around the rock, and began to creep towards her. Katara never noticed him, that is , until he forced her legs open wider. She yelp with surprise, and was about to scream, when something warm lick against her, she shivered , and looked down to see Aang busy with her. Eating her with great pleasure, Aang looked up to her. She saw lust in his eyes, wanting to please her in any way he could. Aang continued to lick her, and at the same time, he began to stick a single finger in her opening. Katara gasped, leaning back, she moaned with great pleasure.

"Aang... I love you." Katara softly moaned. Aang continued to lick her for a few more moments, then back away. He stood up, his penis at full length, ready for Katara. She fell to her knees, the water rising to her chest, as she began to suck on his penis. She sucked lightly and softly, enjoying the taste that played on her tongue. She then kissed the tip of the head, then really slowly, started to engulf the whole penis into her mouth. Katara looked up to Aang, when she reached the base of his penis. Aang's eyes were rolled up, looking to the sky, pleasure played on his face. Katara sucked for a few moments more, Then looked up to Aang. Her cheeks, dark from blushing, seemed even darker after she said words that unleash the dark desires Aang had.

"I want you in me, Aang." Aang nodded, and Katara got up from her position, and attempted to get out of the spring. But Aang grabbed her from behind, bending her over, showing her womanhood to Aang with ease. He pushed up against it, rubbing his head against her opening, causing her to moan. He then pushed through, causing Katara to moan loudly. Aang felt Katara womanhood squeeze his member, he pushed through, causing Katara to moan even louder. Aang shoved himself deeper into Katara, while she no longer could breath to moan. Her mouth was open, but nothing came out. Her eyes were wide, tears streaming down the side of her cheeks. This was far too much for her body to handle. As Aang pushed until their bodies touched, and Katara began to shake softly. A gasp softly came out of her moth. She look down between her legs, she saw between her breasts, juices sliding down her legs, and Aang's sack. Aang pushed once again, causing a moan to ripped though the air, louder than the ones before. Katara felt as her knees became jelly, and she released the hot fire that was inside her body, no longer able to contain it, Katara had gotten her first orgasm. He then started to pound against her body, Katara moans filled the air, and Aang began to unleash his primal desires. The pounding had gotten harder, his penis throbbing uncontrollably, Katara's opening screaming at her for more of Aang. In which Katara gladly gave in for more. She was staring down between her legs, watching her breasts bounce with every motion of Aang's pounding. Aang then lifted Katara up, with surprising ease. He walked over to the side of the spring, and laid down onto the towel Katara had discarded. He placed Katara on top of himself. Katara winced as she sat down on him, feeling Aang's penis slide into her. She then started to bounce up and down on him, fueling the fire once again her. She bounced harder when Aang grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. Moans from both teens echoed across the springs. Nearly five minutes later, Aang felt enormous pressure fill him. HE let Katara bounced several more time before gently pushing her off. He stood up and Katara eagerly shoved his penis back into her mouth. Sucking hard, she looked up to Aang, seeing him holding something back.

"Let it go, Aang. Let me have it. I want it so bad." Katara in a sexual tone, aang nodded his head. And released the pressure that was inside of him. Aang came into Katara waiting mouth, as she tasted the warm, salty seeds of Aang's. She licked up the last of it that was on her lips. She then started to suck again, trying to get the last of it that was still inside of him. It was then that they both heard Sokka voice perk up.

–End of lemon–

"Aang, Katara Where are you." Sokka's voice drifted out of the doorway. Both teens began to panic.

"Why is he awake?" Katara gritted her teeth, angry at her brother for interrupting her fun.

"What do we do?" Aang said, knowing full well what Sokka will do if he find him with his sister again.

"Umm...Quick. Do some fire bending to give us some cover." Katara said, while wrapping her towel around her body. Aang nodded and let loose a jet of flame into the water, causing steam to thicken around the spring. Sokka, a second later, turned into the room and saw a cloud of steam instead of a spring. He never saw Katara and Aang sneaking around him, and nearly running into Toph. Both kept their mouths shut and their breathing soft, but Toph still heard them.

"Who's there." she called out. She waved her hand into front of her, attempting to catch who was there, but both teens managed to get by and took off, leaving a panicking Toph, with a scared looked on her face.

"Sokka...Sokka! Where are you." She yelled, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She hated this bath house. There was no earth, and the wood did not send very good vibrations to her.

"SOKKA!" she cried out loud, Sokka had been leading her, and told her stay there to cover the door. She sniffled a bit as a hand closed around hers, and she quickly latched onto the arm of the person.

"What happen?"

"I felt someone, but i not sure if there was anyone really there." she sniff softly, trying not to show them to him. Then Sokka hugged her, startling her a bit. She buried her head into Sokka's embrace, and sighed softly.

"There, there." he said, patting her back, he then held her at arms length to look at her. "All better?" she nodded her head. "Now, wipe those tears. You are the best Earth Bender in the world. Are you not?"

This caused her to giggle a bit, then toughen up her status. "Thats right. I am the best." she said. Sokka smiled and lead her away from the springs.

Katara and Aang ran nearly half way across the bath house, until Katara grabbed Aang and ducked into a bath room.

"Quick. Light the coal while I bend some water into the tub." Aang nodded and fire bend the waiting coal, while Katara bend water into the tub. The both heard footsteps echoed through hallway outside their hiding spot

"Its not hot enough." Katara said, fear in her eyes. Aang's eyes narrowed and fire blasted the water, steam rising from the water. Katara careful enter the tub, wincing a bit. She then smiled to him and nodded her head. Aang then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you." Katara said softly. Aang nodded his head and leaped out of the opened window. Nearly a second later, Sokka burst in, with Toph in tow. Katara let loose a scream.

"SOKKA! What are you doing here?" Katara said, emerging from the tub. Sokka covered his eyes, and asked.

"Where's Aang?"

"How should i know." Katara said, sitting back down in the tub. "I've been taking a bath this whole time." It was at this time, Aang showed up, dripping wet.

"Whats going on?"

"Just Sokka." Toph said. "He is being his paranoid self."

"Oh."

"Where were you?" Sokka's demand. Aang stood there, arm open, wearing only a towel and dripping wet.(DUR!!!) Sokka scratch his head, he thought he heard moan and screams. But, here they are, both of the in separate baths and both really angry with him.

"Um...sorry." A water whip smack the back of his head and he ran out, with Toph in tow, leading her out. Aang smiled to Katara and gave her a wink. She smiled and sat back down to finish her 'bath.'

Aang never had those dreams again...for a while. He knew that his body craved for her once again when the dreams start again. But this time, he knew to ask her if she wanted to. And also be more wary of her brother. Just in case he decided to walk in again and disturb their fun.

A/N: Great story. I went to to look at the transcripts and i notice that the Swamp episode. That the guy said that the spirit or something shows you people that they loved. What i notice is that when Katara saw her mom, and Sokka saw Yue. Did that mean the girl running around in Aang's visions, who was Toph as we all know, is going to die? I mean look:

Katara's Mom- Dead

Princess Yue- Dead

Toph-? (Future wise)

I got to look at that episode again to verify. But can anyone explian it to me. Also like to note that i notice after Crossroad of Destinies. A lot more Zutara (like 1000) stories popped up. What the...? A thirty second Zutara moment that was dashed at the last moments of the episode and every one thinks that was the turning point for Zuko and Katara...I am confused. I see it like this.

Zuko/Katara's relationship of it becoming true

Before last episode- 50

Inside cavern when she offer to help- 70

After Zuko attack Aang- 10

But more Zutara are popping up like crazy...And some of them are like school related issues and ...crazy things...i am struck dumb. I see Aang with Katara...Thats my opinion. Burn me for it. But i can't see Aang with Toph. I see her trying to be with Sokka. That is a sort of a Tokka relationship i see between them. She likes him anyway. And Zuko is ...crazy...i don't know if even stood a chance now. But i can't see Aang being by himself without Katara for support. Oh well. Reviewie please.

(I am just confused about a lot of things...cut some slack to me.)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update, but here it is. I am taking one review ideas and putting it into chapter. So off we go into Fantasyland: With Adult Rated Goodies for anyone over 18!!! (And sort of Sicko peverted minds for young girls) he he.

Chapter 4- Very odd Waterbending lesson

Rating- M (very light)

Katara stood before Aang, frowning at his stance. Both teens were standing in a very small lake, but was good enough for Katara to teach Aang small water bending lesson for the day.

"You still don't have the stance right, Aang." She walked over to him and began to improve his stance. Both came to agreement when they were in teacher-student mode, nothing was to happen. But that prove harder to do than to say, as both teens were blushing hard when the came into contact with each other. Both also realize how little they wore, but Katara finished up and to her stance.

"Now, do the Ice Blade movement again." (A/N: about the ice dagger, I really could not find a way for Aang to accidentally throw at her, while at the same time trying to have the dagger catching her bandages. They are to close to her body and are wrapped tightly on her. The dagger will simply get caught on her or cut her. And I don't think an open wound while trying to make love is really that sexy…..infact it is sick…..argh sue me for not trying. On with the story)

Aang proceed, going through the movement once again. It started out as an water whip, but ended with a point of ice to an opponent than whipping them. Katara, unfortunately, misjudge her distance from aang, and saw the point heading into her chest. Aang's eyes widen as he tried to break it off in mid stance, but it was too late. The point rushed toward her, and Katara only option was to lean herself backwards. The blade met only her tightly woven bandage, missing her breasts by mere millimeters. The blade itself went right between katara's breasts. Aang melted the water, and rushed towards her. He stopped when he saw her breasts staring right back at him. An image of him licking her breast came into his mind. And he did only one thing: He drooled.

"That was close. But you got the stance right this time. Right Aang?….Aang?" Katara her head and saw aang staring her, drooling. She laughed and began act out in horror. "How dare you stare at me, Aang. I am not decent." She covered her breast, snapping him out of his dream.

"Wha…oh. Sorry." He rubbed his head.

"Did you like seeing them?" She said, pushing her breasts tighter. Aang merely nod his head. Katara walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him, which he eagerly return, more lustful.

-LEMON!!!-

Aang's hand began to grip her rear, kissing her with passion. He heard Katara's moans as he rubbed her rear. Aang was working on her bandages, while Katara work on his pants. Both teens lost in the lust. Both ready to make love once again. Aang's mind was working on what he was going to do.

"So do you want me to-"

THACK!

-end of lemon-

The boomerang kept on going spinning in the air till it came back to its owner, Sokka. Katara was startled, holding on to Aang, out cold from the blow to the back to the head.

"SOKKA!"

He then took out his machete, and began to wade through the water.

"I am going to make sure that Aang never touch you like ever again." Katara's eyes widen. She then took a stance, still holding on to Aang, and freezing the water around Sokka.

"One more step and you will regret it if you continue to try." She said, venom her voice caused Sokka to cringe.

"But"

"But nothing, Aang belongs to me. Not you. And I don't want you butting in and threaten him. Just leave him alone, Sokka. Aang has lots of stress on him, and I am trying to have him relax."

"By having sex!?"

"I knew you were to close by for us to do anything. No, something romantic-like, like a back rub or swimming…naked or something." She flushed, but held her ground. "And if I even feel that Aang is avoiding me because of you talked to him later on." She made a cutting motion on her neck to him. "Its your head."

Sokka gulped. "But I am your brother."

"And I am a growing sister. Sokka I love you, but I love Aang a whole lot more. Now just leave us alone." She struggled as she took Aang back to camp, leaving Sokka standing in the ice. It was then that he noticed that he could not move.

"Katara! Come back. I can't get out this ice…." Take a swing at the ice with his machete, barely scratching. The darkness settles in, and scary noises come from all sides. "KATARA, GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID ICE…..KATARA!!!!!"

The end

Everyone hates, but I couldn't help it. It was funny to me… so I did it. I am sorry it is short, but I will make up for it in the next chapter.

To Semper-Fidelis-To-Kataang- yours is next. Although instead of a hotel….Why not the FIRE Nation Palace!!!!!

And to every one. Thanks for the ideas, more would be pleasant.

I also like to note that when I watch after the serpent's pass. Katara seems more…closer to Aang. If you want, comment to me. And also give me some good stories to read if you know of some.


	5. Chapter 5

i am cutting it out from here, i think 5 chaps is a good lemon based story board. thank you for all the reviews.

Fire Nation bedroom.

Something about the Fire Naton really irked Katara...Nothing about the war, or even its people...it was its food. It did not cause her to be sick with upset stomache or something of that nature...it just makes her hot.

-Are all Fire Nation people horny all the damn time!! Eating this food is like taking medicine to help people with...'problems'- Katara thought as she squeezed her legs tighter, hugging her legs while trying to ignore the almost painful like urges -Aang or the others never show any signs...so maybe it is just me.-

**-Aang's Room-**

Aang loved his room, nice and comfy, and great room service. Aang look at the busty teen that was cleaning the room for him.

"Don't worry, i don't plan on being in this room much longer than sleep in it." Aang said, completely ignoring the girl seductive charms and advances...not that he even realized it from the beginning.

"Ok, sir." the girl said, before turning around to walk out the door. aang gave a small yawn and jumped into the bed, smiling.

"Perfect, get a good night sleep before working in the morning." Aang said before drifting off to sleep. Unaware of the servent girl giggling.

**-katara's room-**

Katara was breathing heavliy, her hands trembling and was in the bath tub, full of suds.

-I...i can' take this.- she moaned internally -i need aang... now. Sokka be damned.-

she quickly got up and dried herself off before placing a robe around herself and walked out the door.

**-Aang's room-**

aang was quit literally passed out, but that was thanks to the servant girl. He would wake up, but think it was someone else. so the servant girl walked in and started to pull down his pants. she gave a small squeal

"It is as big as they say! I don't care what anone says, i can finally say that i fucked the avatar and it will be true." A cough from behind caused her to turn around and face a very angry water bending master.

"That is my avatar, thank you very much." Katara said, "Now leave."

to say the servant girl was not terrified was an understatment.

"of course.' she managed to yelp out before rushing to the door.

Katara locked the door and confronted aang, only to find that he was drugged. She sighed, not really surprised by this, this was the only...what 10th girl to try that. she gather some water and place it on his chest, causeing the drug to be nulled and useless. Aang woke up and found Katara over her.

"..."

"..."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"How many this time?"

"Just one."

"good." Katara smiled at his answer before leaning down and kissing him.

"I need you."

"Everybody needs me. Be specific." He smiled. Katara continued to kiss him, while stroking his penis, which cause it o harden. She grabbed it and smiled at aang.

"I need this."

_-lemon-_

she bent down and kiss the tip of his head, while aang removed her robe, revealing that she was naked underneath.

"You are so hot." he smiled at her, enjoying that she was quite wet. she smiled and slip his penis into her mouth, bobbing her head slowly and carefully, making aang groan. she felt aang place his hand ontop of her head, urging her to go faster.

"Faster." he moaned

She complied and found herself on her knees while aang sat on the bed, leaning back, enjoying the feels of her mouth and tongue. Katara pulled from his memebr and licked his sack, causing aang to shiver slightly. she then sucked onto it, inserting both into her mouth. Aang looked down and saw katara suckin on his sack, while his penis was resting on her face.

"Mine." he stated. Katara looked up at him, confused. she gave a small scream when aang lifted her and threw he onto the bed. "all mine." He growled again, katara, place a look of fear on her face, while crawling away slowly on all four, faking an attempt to get away. Aang go behind her, and she made a small whimper, causing aang to give a feral smile.

"Where are you going." he said softly, rubbing he behind and back.

"Nowhere, oh great Avatar." She replied, placing fear into her voice, feeling Aang's penis against her. She felt aang slap her butt with his penis, arousing her even more.

"Really now, why is that?" he asked, pushing up against her.

"Cause i want you inside of me." she moaned, as she felt aang slip inside of her, causeing her eyes to widen and take a sharp intake of breath. he only placed a few inches into her when he stopped.

"How much more do you want?"

"More." she groaned as she felt it slip even further. her core was on fire, she wanted aang to ride her like a bull-goat.

"How much?"

"All of it." she yelped with pleasure as aang place the remaining bit into her. she stifled her cries as aang proceed to pound into her. she felt her hips being gripped and forcing her to go faster.

"Too much...too much." she moaned

"You want me to stop?" Katara shook her head, so aang continued, causing her core to flare in response.

'Too...sweet...so...much...hotness...going...to cum." she said with each pounding of aang against her body. "oh spirits."

Aang changed his position so was on the bottom, Katara forced herself to keep going. Bounceing on her savior, her lover, her aang.

Katara hugged her body when it was becomeing to much, so much and her opening was so small.

"Too much!" she cried out, releaasing her core to Aang, cumming all over Aang's penis. aang sighed and pulled out of her and placed it upon her lips. She open her mouth slowly before sucking onto it. Aang groaned as Katara sucked. she gone for five minutes before aang could not hold any longer, and cummed into her mouth. Aang watched as his cum dripped out of her mouth, smiling up Aang.

"so good." she sighed

-_end of lemon-_

-Next day-

aang and katara walked out of the Fire nation palace, walking past Appa.

"I am so glad we left Sokka at Toph's house."

"Why?"

"Causes he always seems to show up at-" A boomarang hit Aang at the side of his head, dropping him where he stood. Katara looked up and saw Mai catching the offending weapon before walking to them, at her side was Fire Lord Zuko, smiling at what happen.

"What was that for?!" Katara shouted. Mai reached into her robes and pulled out a letter.

"It came last night... with the weapon attached to it."

_**Dear Mai,**_

_**If you see Aang or Katara walking together into a room and not come out of it in less than five minutes, the first chance you get, hit Aang with it... at least knock some teeth out if you could.**_

_** Your friend,**_

_** sokka**_

_**P.S. Tell them simply cause they leave me behind does not mean they will escape my eye.**_

_**P.S.S. Also tell them that they can not harm me now cause i am with toph. HA HA HA!!**_

Katara fumed as she loked at Mai.

"What did he give you?" Mai smiled as she pulled out a rather rare looking dagger. " And you?" Looking at Zuko.

"Nothing for me. I just came to watch." He said with a smile on his face. Katara then stomped over to Aang and helped him into Appa.

"Where...where are we going?" Aang said lightly, holding his head.

"We, Aang, are going hunting, for a now really rare breed of brother, called Sokka." she answered, fumming.

"... Nice."

That is the last chapter, so if you think can improve on it, tell me. thanks for reviewing


End file.
